


Day 248

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [248]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [248]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 248

Dillia had drawn the short straw and been sent to bring a warning to Varric Tethras. Not that there was anything unpleasant about talking to Varric, he was by all accounts the friendliest man in Kirkwall. However, whenever he came into conflict with the Coterie a lot of people tended to end up dead. Dillia had once been on lookout when a group tried to mug the dwarf and his associates and there had not been enough left of the muggers to identify. After that the guild leaders had worked out a very generous protection deal with him that allowed them to keep their pride and Varric to be spared the imposition of having to clean their blood off his coat.

Dillia arrived at the Hanged Man but Varric wasn’t there, so she just sat down at his usual table and waited. An old man wandered in talking to himself about all kinds of things. He reminded Dillia of her father in his last days and she invited him to share a drink with her. He accepted, very enthusiastically and she listened as he told her all about his childhood and how different everything was back then.

“Erhard,” Varric said wandering in at last, “you’re not bothering this young woman are you?”

“No,” Dillia said quickly. She didn’t want Varric to get upset with the poor man. “We were just sharing drinks and stories.”

“Well Lister,” Varric said. “If you like his stories, you’ll love mine. Varric Tethris at your service, though I suspect you already knew that.” She noticed him eyeing her leathers “You’re Cotrie?”

Dillia nodded. Varric settled into his chair, sized for a dwarf, and ordered a round of drinks for himself and Dillia before continuing the conversation. He dismissed Erhard who wandered off to tell his stories elsewhere.

“What’s the trouble today?”

“There is a new thief in town,” Dillia replied. Varric’s relaxed posture and easy smile were meant to relax her but Dillia could not get the image of her dead friends out of her mind. She sifted in her chair. She had practiced how and what she was going to say all the way over here but being in the presence of Varric himself, her mind went blank.

“That bad huh?” Varric laughed. “Well lay it on me.” Dillia opened her mouth but no words came out.

“You can’t have been part of the Coterie very long,” he said. “I’m really just a businessman.” A businessman with the most advanced weapon in the world. “I don’t go looking for trouble, whatever this is I’m, sure it’s not your fault personally.”

“Of course not,” Dillia said hastily. “Someone is planning to rob your auction house. Not the Coterie, I’m to make that very clear. New people from out of town, they came seeking our blessing for the theft but the Coterie refused. We don’t know if they’ll try anyway but the Coterie offers our services in keeping your property secure.”

“The day I need the Coterie to protect me is the day I hang Bianca on the mantle for good,” Varric said. “You on the other hand, you look like a good lookout. Can I interest you in a position?”

Dillia practically leapt out of her chair.

“No,” she said, taking a few steps towards the door. Not only would the Coterie come after her if she left, but she wanted to spend as little time around Varric as possible. Varric tried to speak more soothing words. His words were like a snake slithering unseen until they wrapped you up. Dillia had done her job, there was no need to stick around anymore.


End file.
